


Split it Up, Spread it Out

by RocketRabbits



Series: Imaax interaction practice [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Of course not, ch.5 AU, isaac doesn't take max's bat or go with the group, isaac is angsty, isaac runs away, let my angst boy be, max is bad at being comforting, then again he isnt really trying, we dont have too much angsty isaac fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: Max is tired of his dramatic friends not communicating. He'll play messenger if he has to.(Stick it out if you want to, but I could be there)





	Split it Up, Spread it Out

**Author's Note:**

> uh so this is about when isaac like fucking lightning blasts spender? except in this version ig he ran thinking he hurt him/didn't leave w the group when Max stopped to bring him, all that fun shit that really sets up a wacky Miscommunication Hijinx story, except this is mostly just boys arguing.Thanks for coming to my TEDtalk.
> 
> creatively named after Rob Cantor's Let Your Mother Know, a barely related song.

Isaac locks eyes with Max from opposite sides of the counter, and he almost says hello before obviously deciding better of it, jerking his eyes back down to Zoey, softly wishing her a good day. He doesn't look back up at Max at all; not to greet him and not to suggest they walk together, and Max doesn't assume invitations. If Isaac had wanted to walk together, he would have suggested it.

On the street, however, Isaac walks so slowly it's awkwardness-avoidingly advantageous to catch up - so much so that Max almost wonders if it was on purpose.

"Hey, Isaac."

"You don't have to walk with me."

"Woah, and yet, here I am. Walking with you. Weird how things work out. What'd you do before we opened a convinence store?"

"It's not the ONLY one in Mayview, obviously. I took longer routes."

"Makes sense, I guess," Max shrugs, "but it seems more likely to me that the three of you are just keeping tabs on me. Are you sure you didn't get my info from Spender?"

"Max," Isaac says, clearly a warning, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed, and Max throws up his hands. 

"Alright, yeah, bad joke." He waits for the tension in Isaac's brow to smooth out, just enough. "My bad, dude. Speakin' of, though, there a reason-"

"Why are you so talkative? You don't have to walk with me, you don't have to force conversation, nobody's making you be here."

"Yeah? Of course not, why-"

"Are you here to make fun of me or something? Pretend to be amicable and then, just, pick up on old fights, or something? Because then just do it, okay? Just tell me I screwed up again and yell at me for hurting Mr. Spender." 

"I don't think you even did? He seemed pretty okay."

"But you hate me now, too, don't you?"

"God you are just so dramatic," Max grumbles. Then, to Isaac, says, "of course I don't hate you. Nobody hates you. You're acting really hard to like, though."

Isaac physically recoils, his lip curling and brows furrowing, but Max can't tell if that anger's boiling to the surface or staying within. "Then you shouldn't bother pretending to."

"Spender's fine, Isaac. And if he wasn't, you wouldn't even know! I offered you the bat, man. It's not my fault you didn't take it."

"All I do is hurt,"

"You've never hurt me. You've just been a jerk. I don't care what happened between you and the others, if I have to know, somebody will tell me. 

"But you tried to save Spender. And for all the time you've spent in your guilt, you never tried to check the damage you thought you did." 

Isaac doesn't meet Max's eyes, instead choosing to cast his glance over the edge of the clifftop. He doesn't catch Max rolling his eyes. "You're sure he's okay?"

"Oh my God, ask him yourself. The club room is, like, right next to the eighth grade hallway."

Isaac doesn't answer immediately, opting to pull his phone out of his pocket by the anime charm. "Your bus is coming in a minute," he says, before pocketing the device and hopping the fence downhill.

"I refuse to believe that wasn't just for effect!" Max yells, but Isaac tumbles downward without reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think chapter 5 was going to end so amicably so i've been hesitant posting this but its been sitting in my drafts since february and at that point you might as well just bite the bullet who cares its an AU anyway
> 
> there's no other way to contact me now so complaints and concerns in the comments, peace


End file.
